Draco & Hermione Drabble Collection
by Reetinkerbell
Summary: All of the drabbles I have written for dmhgchallenge on LJ, all of which are Draco/Hermione in some way or form.
1. October 2009

**dmhgchallenge at LiveJournal**  
>Month Five Challenge: Chocolate Frogs<p>

**Secret Rebellion  
><strong>Growing up, Draco was utterly spoiled; he wore the finest clothes, had more toys than anyone else and only ate sweets made by the finest candy makers. His parents taught him to look down at the common, which unfortunately for them, only made his curiosity grow.

Eating cheap chocolate frogs became his first, secret, rebellion against his parents and he loved every bite.

Seeing Granger became his fourteenth.

But she was far from common and he found himself falling hard. So hard, that regardless of the consequences it would bring, he no longer wanted to keep their relationship a secret.


	2. November 2009

**dmhgchallenge at LiveJournal  
><strong>Month Six Challenge: Dangerous

**Danger Ahead  
><strong>If he'd known the sign proclaiming 'Danger Ahead had been aimed at him, he never would've gone with Hermione to the Haunted House her parents helped create. She'd made light of the whole experience, saying (obviously lying!) that she'd gone as a child; that it was all in the spirit of having fun.

Draco though, had been chased through a hellish labyrinth, tripped three times, banged his head twice as many and got (what better be fake) spider web in his hair.

He hadn't enjoyed it.

He eyed Hermione suspiciously.

"Oh _honestly_! I didn't know the Weasleys were helping out."

**Note:** Three-Tie Winner First Place at dmhgchallenge.


	3. December 2009

**dmhgchallenge at LiveJournal**  
>Month Seven Challenge: Heat<p>

**Safe  
><strong>The fire burned hot, casting a warm glow over them. They were on the run and though the flames were like a beacon in the otherwise pitch-dark night, the weather had turned cold enough for them to risk it.

They weren't friends; could still barely stand each other. But at night, when it was cold and dark, they leaned against each other under their meagre supply of blankets, sharing their body heat and watching over the other as they took turns sleeping.

They only had each other now and both did all they could to keep the other one safe.


	4. January 2010

**dmhgchallenge at LiveJournal  
><strong>Month Eight Challenge: Surrender

**The End  
><strong>It was surprisingly freeing, in the end, to give up and allow Granger to take me into custody.

We had played our cat and mouse game for months – I was tired of being on the run, and she must've been tired of chasing after me; I, the grey little mouse, scurrying about afraid of his own shadow – and she, bushy hair and all, stalking behind me without fear or hesitation, always closing in.

Had it not been her, I probably would've run until the end of time.

But it was Granger, and when I gave up, I gave in to her.


	5. February 2010

**dmhgchallenge at LiveJournal**  
>Month Nine Challenge: A Gamble<p>

**An Absence of Logic**  
>Hermione did not believe in luck and she left nothing to chance. Every action had a reaction and that was the logical way she had always lived her life.<p>

A fervent argument and a long heated look changed it all. Her cheeks flushed and her heart tumbling madly, her breath caught when Draco stepped closer, their eyes locked.

He leaned down and she met his lips with hers without hesitation. Draco held her to him and deepened the kiss, their tongues meeting for the first time.

Their outcome was uncertain, but for once, Hermione wasn't scared of taking the chance.


	6. March 2010

**dmhgchallenge at LiveJournal**  
>Month Ten Challenge: Luck<p>

**The Wearing of the Green**  
>"<em>Hermione<em>."

Hermione turned, swayed on the spot and tried to focus on Draco's face as it swam before her eyes. She smiled, unfocused.

"I think it's time we went home," Draco said. He took her arm to steady her as she stumbled on nothing but air. "I can't believe you got drunk off a little firewhiskey," he mumbled and stroked her hair affectionately.

"But we can't leave!" she protested. "They haven't given out the shamrocks yet."

Draco laughed and tucked her in under his arm. "We have a garden full of clover – you can have as many as you want."


	7. April 2010

**dmhgchallenge at LiveJournal  
><strong>Month Eleven Challenge: The Truth

**Fighting Truths  
><strong>There had always been something fervent between them; especially when they fought.

Once the truth came out about their hidden relationship, Harry often wondered how he'd been so blind. How he'd managed to miss that each time the two had been locked in an argument, their bodies had angled towards each other as if drawn closer, their eyes had never left the other and it'd often taken physically pulling Hermione away from Malfoy to shift her focus from him.

Now, knowing they were together, their fights took on a different meaning – they weren't pointless or merely childish; they were foreplay.


	8. May 2010

**dmhgchallenge at LiveJournal  
><strong>Month Twelve Challenge: Amazing

**Amazing  
><strong>He'd never wanted to become a father, though he'd always known that for the sake of his family, he would one day have to marry and procreate.

So when Hermione told him, barely a month after their latest breakup and two months away from his twenty-third birthday, that she was pregnant, he'd not reacted well – to the point where she'd almost had to drag him to the Medi-Witch.

"Amazing," he breathed, awed.

Draco squeezed Hermione's hand, tears in his eyes, as together they listened to the rapid beatings of their child's heart.

"Thank you," he whispered into her hair, smiling.


	9. June 2010

**dmhgchallenge at LiveJournal  
><strong>Month Thirteen Challenge: Flying

**Courage  
><strong>Hermione had always been courageous, though in her younger days, she'd been surprised at how much bravery and strength she possessed in the face of danger, despite her over-analytical mind that rationally understood the harm that could result from the escapades she became involved in.

She'd even mastered flying despite her object horror of heights, if only through sheer willpower and a thought focused on Sirius.

She wondered then, how someone as cowardly as Draco Malfoy, could demand of her more courage than ever before, in the simple act of giving her his heart and wishing for hers in return.


	10. July 2010

**dmhgchallenge at LiveJournal  
><strong>Month Fourteen Challenge: Divination

**Research Shows  
><strong>Hermione sighed as the twittering one table over continued. She threw the girls a look, hoping to silence them. Instead, Hermione met the eyes of Lavender, who took it as an invitation to join her. Parvati followed; both of them smirking.

"Hermione," Lavender started, "according to our research," Hermione almost laughed, "you're meant to be with a man of money and lineage; intelligent, attractive but proud and somewhat insensitive."

"Sounds like anyone we know of?" Parvati asked innocently.

Hermione scoffed and continued studying.

Five years on, Lavender and Parvati smirked again, knowingly, as she walked down the isle towards Draco.


	11. August 2010

**dmhgchallenge at LiveJournal  
><strong>Month Fifteen Challenge: Need

**Veritaserum  
><strong>The need for release burned; scorching her insides with icy hot flames and she could resist it no longer.

"It was _me_!" she cried after him desperately.

His footsteps faltered; he turned and looked at her, shock covering his pointy features.

_What_?"

"It was me," she repeated, her voice wavering as he stalked closer at an alarming speed.

He stood before her, expression unreadable as he studied her; from the top of her bushy hair down to the small freckle on her left wrist.

Their eyes met after his short perusal. He smiled and she, relieved, smiled back.

"I'm glad."


	12. October 2010

**dmhgchallenge at LiveJournal  
><strong>Month Sixteen Challenge: Pumpkin

**Carrot  
><strong>"Absolutely not," Draco's voice was firm. "No son of mine shall ever be seen in public looking like a carrot."

"He does not look like a carrot," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes as she smoothed down the boy's orange costume. "He's too plump for that."

Draco gave her a horrified look.

"You were the one who wanted to name him Pumpernickel. It's not my fault he took to the idea so well," Hermione said with a laugh.

"It wasn't actually Pumpernickel."

The baby gurgled happily at his parents and though still horrified, Draco couldn't help but smile.


	13. November 2010

**dmhgchallenge at LiveJournal**  
>Month Seventeen Challenge: Waiting<p>

**Out of Breath**  
>Hermione refused to glance at her watch again. He was late, but she knew he'd be there soon. She had to keep faith in him, his promise and his love, or else their marriage would be doomed before they'd even said their vows.<p>

The seconds ticked away slowly, and the witness shifted on his feet to her right, but Hermione ignored it all.

Draco had been raised to believe in being fashionably late and Hermione _wasn't_ worried.

The heavy oak door opened behind her and she turned, smiling at Draco as he stepped through, looking sheepish and out of breath.


	14. December 2010

**dmhgchallenge at LiveJournal**  
>Month Eighteen Challenge: A Gift<p>

**Small Packages**  
>It was the smallest of the brightly wrapped boxes and lay hidden behind the multitude of presents under the tree. The card had been signed, I love you, and the gift topped with a silver bow.<p>

When Hermione handed Draco the package, last of them all, he accepted it with a grin, knowing that whatever it contained, it was a complete surprise. And a surprise indeed it was, to open the box, push away the green tissue paper and find, at the bottom, an image of their tiny unborn child.

After a moment of overwhelming emotions, he kissed her deeply.


	15. February 2011

**dmhgchallenge at LiveJournal**  
>Month Nineteen Challenge: Veritaserum<p>

**Forced Admittance **  
>Draco studied Hermione across the table. Once satisfied enough time had passed since she'd consumed her Veritaserum laced drink, he pushed his plate away.<p>

"Why don't you want to marry me?"

"I do want to marry you," Hermione admitted.

"So why do you still refuse me?"

"Because you just decided we would marry and expected me to go along with it."

"What?"

"It's the principle of the thing, Draco. I couldn't very well say yes and let you think you'd get away with dictating my life, now could I?"

He blinked. "What?"

"Oh honestly, Draco." Hermione smiled. "Just ask properly."


	16. March 2011

**dmhgchallenge at LiveJournal**  
>Month Twenty Challenge: Murder<p>

**Clueless**  
>"Mrs. Peacock, in the ballroom, with the candlestick," Draco said.<p>

"Not possible," Hermione replied.

Draco threw his cards down. "Then I give up!"

"Come on. We are two of the most intelligent students Hogwarts has produced – a little murder mystery can't get the best of us."

Draco sighed, picking up his cards. "I've changed my mind about Monopoly – at least there is a point to it."

"Cluedo has a point: find the murderer."

"Yes, but _how_? We've been at this for _hours_."

Hermione stared. Then, groaning, she reached for the special envelope. With dread, she looked inside.

It was empty.


	17. April 2011

**dmhgchallenge at LiveJournal  
><strong>Month Twenty-One Challenge: Fools

**Fools In Love  
><strong>"Ha-ha," said Harry dryly.

Ron was less amused.

"I'm honest; I married Draco last night." Hermione held up her left hand, displaying a sparkling ring.

"I grant you, it's a far better joke than Ginny's last year, but sadly, as it fails to be even remotely believable, it falls flat as an April Fools joke," Harry stated. "Nice of you to try though, your participation has been acknowledged and much appreciated, and we look forward to your contribution next year."

Hermione sighed. "You'll see." She stood and left, taking Draco's hand in hers.

Ron watched them. "You don't think…?"

"Nah."

**Note:** Mod's Choice Winner at dmhgchallenge.


	18. May 2011

**dmhgchallenge at LiveJournal**  
>Month Twenty-Two Challenge: A Year<p>

**The Daily Prophet**  
>Ron yawned as he opened the <em>Daily Prophet<em>, glancing over the headlines. He choked on his tea when he turned a page and his eyes landed on an animated photograph, which pictured a smiling Hermione and Draco Malfoy.

_The couple, who wed after a month long whirlwind romance only last year, following the former Miss Granger's break-up to long-time boyfriend Ronald Weasley, has been subjected to recent scrutiny after an anonymous source close to the couple indicated that they were expecting an addition to their family. Yesterday, the news were confirmed by-_

Ron, cursing, tossed the paper in the fireplace.


	19. June 2011

**dmhgchallenge at LiveJournal  
><strong>Month Twenty-Three Challenge: Father

**Love**

His father had been clear; as a Pureblood – as a _Malfoy_ – he was superior to those of Muggle origin. When Lord Voldemort began gathering followers, it had been an easy decision; as a Malfoy Patriarch it was his duty to further the interests of his forthcoming heir.

Never did he think a day would come when he would watch said heir, his only child, marry a Muggleborn – much less a Muggleborn who'd been an instrumental part in ending the Dark Lord.

Never did he imagine he'd come to welcome the union. But for Draco, Lucius would accept even Hermione Granger.

**Note:** Best Drabble, Third Place Winner at The HP FanFic Fan Poll Awards, Summer Round 2012


	20. July 2011

**dmhgchallenge at LiveJournal  
><strong>Month Twenty-Four Challenge: Lipstick Stain

**Reception  
><strong>Hermione stared horrified at the image the mirror presented her with; her perfectly coiffed hair now completely tousled and her previously flawless make-up askew. Draco chuckled as she turned on the faucet and Hermione threw his reflection a glare as he buttoned his white dress shirt.

Once done, he came up behind her and kissed her bare shoulder before pressing another kiss to her hair. "Your hair is a mess."

"And of all the clichés, you have lipstick on your collar."

"Isn't it only a cliché if you were my mistress, instead of my wife?"

Both smiling stupidly, they kissed.


	21. August 2011

**dmhgchallenge at LiveJournal  
><strong>Month Twenty-Five Challenge: Fireflies

**Light in Darkness  
><strong>A light glinted between the trees, soon followed by several others. Draco covered her as they ducked down instinctively, lying on the forest floor with their lungs burning from unreleased air as they waited for the light to reveal friend or foe.

No sound came, and after a quick conversation consisting of Draco raising an eyebrow and Hermione nodding, Draco looked up.

He blinked for a moment as he unexpectedly came face to face with a lightning bug, hovering in front of him. Soon the couple was surrounded, and Hermione let out a relieved laugh. They kissed, calm once more.


	22. September 2011

**dmhgchallenge at LiveJournal  
><strong>Month Twenty-Six Challenge: Weather the Storm

**Nights of Rain  
><strong>The rain fell.

Hermione sat, fingering a forgotten cup of tea as she eyed the drops falling against the windowpane. Outside it was dark, night settling in, and Draco had yet to return after their epic row.

Keys jingled and a lock turned. Hermione looked up. She stood as Draco stepped into the kitchen, dripping wet. Their eyes met; Draco's hesitant but determined, and Hermione's hurt but hopeful.

"I-" Draco swallowed, coming closer. "I'm sorry."

"I know," Hermione said. She brushed away wet strands from his forehead. "Me too."

He wrapped his arms around her, soaking her clothes with rain.


	23. November 2011

**dmhgchallenge at LiveJournal  
><strong>Month Twenty-Eight Challenge: Beedle the Bard

**Understanding**  
>"Hopping."<p>

Hermione turned from her runes at the voice, not surprised to see Draco Malfoy – he too spent most of his time in the library hiding, but he was lonely for different reasons than her; she because her friends weren't at Hogwarts and he because he no longer had any.

"What?"

"It's a hopping pot," he said, motioning to her tattered original of _Beedle the Bard_. "The translator had it wrong."

"I know."

He nodded, closing in on himself as he turned to leave.

"Thank you, though."

Draco looked back in surprise. Hermione smiled kindly; his lips twitched in reply.


	24. December 2011

**dmhgchallenge at LiveJournal  
><strong>Month Twenty-Nine Challenge: Boxing Day

**Wrapping Heaven**  
>Crookshanks was in heaven.<p>

Ripped wrapping paper littered the floors, pushed into corners in mountains of colour.

The house-elves had until Boxing Day off, as per Hermione's insistence they enjoyed the holiday, and as a result, the mess the Malfoy children had created had not been removed; after the first year Draco magicked the torn paper away himself, the elves had refused to take time off, if it meant the Master cleaned.

The compromise they reached was for the paper to remain until they returned to work; much to the delight of Hermione's aging cat, rolling around the floor happily.


	25. March 2012

**dmhgchallenge at LiveJournal  
><strong>Month Thirty Challenge: Celtic Magick

**Celtic Knot  
><strong>The ceremony was simple but perfect; just the two of them, their teary-eyed witnesses and the High Priestess performing the ritual to bind them to each other.

"I will," Draco's voice rang clear and true.

"I will," Hermione replied, her voice strong and her lips smiling.

Their rings too were simple, yet intricate, with Celtic knots interlaced to form a tight band that wrapped around their left ring fingers as they each, in turn, thread it onto their partner's hand.

"And so mote it be."

With the Priestesses words, a soft light formed between their interlaced hands, completing the bond.


	26. April 2012

**dmhgchallenge at LiveJournal  
><strong>Month Thirty-One: Practical Joke

**A Joke On You  
><strong>Ron stared, the food on his fork falling onto the table unnoticed.

"Shut your gob, Weasley, you look quite unattractive; no wonder Brown left you."

Ron closed his mouth silently, but his fork still hovered.

"You're joking right?" Harry asked, looking just as stunned as Ron.

Hermione and Draco shared a look.

"Actually-"

"Ha! I knew it." Ron pointed at them with his fork, sending small bits of food across the table. "Good joke, you guys. April Fools, _haha_."

"If you'd have left me finish, _Ronald_; actually, we're not joking," Hermione said. "We are together."

"And it's the fourteenth, anyway."


	27. July 2012

**dmhgchallenge at LiveJournal  
><strong>Month Thirty-Four: Olympic

**Olympians  
><strong>Draco stared from under his silly winged hat at Hermione as she walked down the stairs. She came to a stop before him, fingering her white dress, suddenly nervous. The breastplate she wore was covered in goatskin, as per the legend of Athena; it did nothing to detract from her loveliness.

"You look," he paused as he ran his eyes up and down her form, "_beautiful_."

"It's not too much?"

"Not at all," Draco quickly assured her, wrapping his arms around her. "Not at all."

They kissed, for too brief a moment.

"Later," Hermione promised as she pulled away.

"Later."


	28. August 2012

**dmhgchallenge at LiveJournal  
><strong>Month Thirty-Five: House Cup/House Cup Rivalry

**All's Fair  
><strong>"Scorpius, you can't let House rivalry stand between you and the girl you love."

"But dad-"

"No buts, son. No House Cup is more important-"

"It's the last one!"

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Mum, maybe you can talk some sense into dad."

Hermione smirked, eying her husband. "I have tried for years to no avail."

Draco ignored her.

"_Dad_. I can't let _Hufflepuff_ win!"

Draco blinked. Hermione stared.

"_Hufflepuff_?" Draco asked, shocked. "You are _not_ dating a Hufflepuff?!"

"Um, er, yeah?"

"Well-"

Hermione cleared her throat pointedly, in warning.

"That's great! But you're right; they can't win."

**Note:** Third Place & Mod's Choice Winner at dmhgchallenge.


	29. September 2012

**dmhgchallenge at LiveJournal  
><strong>Month Thirty-Six Challenge: Owl Post

**The Wait  
><strong>Their breakfast was as quiet as was possible in a household with two passionate and stubborn adults and their four headstrong children.

"Dorian, stop poking your sister," Draco sighed. "Scorpius, eat, please."

Their oldest slouched in his chair, picking at his toast listlessly.

Draco and Hermione shared a look.

"The letter will come, love," Hermione tried to reassure him.

"James already got his."

"Honey-"

As if drawn by magic, suddenly, an owl flew smack into the window. Disoriented, it shook its head, dropping the letter. Scorpius shot up. Soon they saw him outside, letter in hand; his smile was wide.


	30. October 2012

**dmhgchallenge at LiveJournal  
><strong>Month Thirty-Seven Challenge: Patronus

**Saving Grace  
><strong>Out of nowhere, a swan came flying over her head, right at the Dementors. It had been cast with such strong magic it was nearly corporeal, and it easily chased away her would-be attackers.

The swan returned, gliding through the air before coming to a stop in front of her. Hermione looked at it, in awe. It bowed its long neck, before disappearing in a wisp of smoke.

Blinking, as if coming out of a trance, Hermione looked around; but the corridor was deserted. She turned and ran; back to the battle.

Behind a tapestry, Draco Malfoy pocketed his wand.


	31. November 2012

**dmhgchallenge at LiveJournal  
><strong>Month Thirty-Eight Challenge: Polyjuice Potion

**In Plain Sight  
><strong>Draco was hiding something. Hermione, fearing he'd grown tired of her after two years together, raided their potions storage and brewed a batch of Polyjuice Potion.

She stole a hair from a beautiful woman on the tube, drank the potion and followed him. He went to a pub, and Hermione, saddened, followed.

She picked a stool close to him at the bar.

Draco glanced up at her. She was about to approach, when surprisingly, her father arrived.

"You want to marry my daughter?"

"Um, yes, please?"

"All right then, son. Let's get a drink."

Hermione sat back down and smiled.

**Note:** Runner-Up Winner at dmhgchallenge.


	32. December 2012

**dmhgchallenge at LiveJournal****  
><strong>Month Thirty-Nine Challenge: Yule

**Famous Last Words  
><strong>"Come on, what could possibly happen?"

The words rang on repeat in Hermione's head, as she looked at the man next to her. It was the morning after the Yuletide celebrations at the Weasley's, and it'd been Ron encouraging her, as he handed her a mug of Neville's "special brew".

And now she was in bed, naked, with her soon-to-be ex-husband; the love of her life.

The man in question woke then, his annoyingly bright hair standing on all ends as he looked up at her, and smiled.

"Morning, love," he rasped.

Hermione blinked.

Draco snuggled closer with a sigh.


	33. February 2013

**dmhgchallenge at LiveJournal****  
><strong>Month Fourty Challenge: Red

**Reaction  
><strong>Draco was always so pale. In his customary black robes, and with his blinding white hair, Hermione had always thought he looked rather washed-out.

Which was why she couldn't stop staring now; as if the colour of his cheek as he waited for her reply was vivid red, rather than faint pink.

He waited not so patiently, shifting on his feet.

"Yes," Hermione said finally. "I would love to go out with you."

He smiled, widely; his pink lips stretching out and softening his face handsomely.

Hermione touched his arm gently, and smiled back as his cheeks darkened in reaction.


	34. March 2013

**dmhgchallenge at LiveJournal****  
><strong>Month Fourty-One Challenge: Easter Eggs

**A Helping Hand  
><strong>Hermione tried to keep a straight face as her son frowned up at her.

"So the Easter Bunny leaves the eggs?" he asked.

"Yes," Hermione agreed.

"But the eggs come from… the chickens?"

Hermione nodded. "Except for the chocolate ones."

The boy glanced at his father close by. Then he leaned closer. "So why did I see daddy paint the eggs last night?" he whispered.

Hermione glanced at Draco, raising an eyebrow. He looked suitably ashamed at having been caught.

"Daddy was just helping the Easter Bunny."

"Like at Christmas, when he helped Father Christmas."

Hermione nodded, biting her lip.

**Note:** Third Place Winner at dmhgchallenge.


	35. April 2013

**dmhgchallenge at LiveJournal****  
><strong>Month Fourty-Two Challenge: Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes

**Perks of Being a Prefect**  
>Aside from docking points and nicer bathrooms, there was only one benefit to being a Prefect; the confiscation of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products. Excepting end-of-year, the beginning of April was the time when most students filled their pockets and bags with jokes and gags; much of it confiscated by an elder.<p>

"What kind of haul did you get tonight, Granger?" Draco asked as she joined him.

"The usual; lots of Extendable Ears."

He harrumphed. "Disappointing really."

Hermione was inclined to agree.

"I think we need to show them how it's done."

Hermione eyed him. "What do you have in mind?"


	36. May 2013

**dmhgchallenge at LiveJournal****  
><strong>Month Fourty-Three Challenge: Regrets

**Reflections on a Life Lived  
><strong>Draco had many regrets; the first being the way he had ridiculed a boy who turned out to be loyal and _fun,_ simply because his family was poor. Only much later did he realise how much he'd lost that day.**  
><strong>

He strongly regretted the way he had accepted his father's beliefs without thought; in the process hurting the girl who turned into the woman who one day meant everything to him, simply because he'd been told to hate her kind.

Though it initially caused him pain, the only thing Draco couldn't regret from his youth, was leaving his parents behind.


	37. June 2013

**dmhgchallenge at LiveJournal****  
><strong>Month Fourty-Four Challenge: Wand(s)  
><strong><br>Olliviander's Shop  
><strong>Mr. Olliviander still made the wands, but the actual shop was now run by his great-nephew.**  
><strong>

Hermione brought Rose, while Ron and Hugo visited the Quidditch shop. Rose, wide-eyed, reminded Hermione of when she'd first entered the store – so long ago – that at first, she didn't notice the presence of other customers.

Until she noticed the blond boy next to Rose, with the younger Olliviander. Hermione quickly found Draco, standing with his wife on the other side of the room.

They could not talk now, but their eyes could still convey the multitude of jumbled feelings that existed between them.


	38. July 2013

**dmhgchallenge at LiveJournal****  
><strong>Month Fourty-Five Challenge: Innocence  
><strong><br>Until Proven Guilty  
><strong>His head bent, Draco awaited his verdict from the Wizengamot. He could feel the judgment and angry stares against his back; regardless of his sentence, he was and would forever be considered guilty by them all.**  
><strong>

He could move, of course, and he didn't care much about what the rest of the world thought of him – only what ishe/i thought.

The door opened; though quietly, it was loud in the still room. Draco looked up when he noticed the wild hair in the corner of his eye; Hermione had come.

Their eyes met, and she smiled at him in compassion.


	39. August 2013

**dmhgchallenge at LiveJournal****  
><strong>Month Fourty-Six Challenge: "It's a dragon."  
><strong><br>Protected  
><strong>"It's a dragon," Ron said, still in disbelief. "Hermione's Patronus is a _dragon_."**  
><strong>

Harry nodded, eating. "I know, I saw."

Ron hadn't stopped talking about Hermione's Patronus since the DA finished their training session that day, and Harry was getting tired of it. He'd long suspected that something was going on with Hermione and the blond; especially since a group of Slytherins, Malfoy at the helm, joined the DA; this just confirmed it.

Ron however, was in denial.

Hermione arrived, followed by Malfoy; both blushing happily as they separated.

Harry smiled and wondered how he should break it to Ron.

**Note**: Third Place & Mod's Choice at dmhgchallenge.


	40. September 2013

**dmhgchallenge at LiveJournal****  
><strong>Month Fourty-Seven Challenge: Book  
><strong><br>The Muse  
><strong>Happy was the day Hermione Granger published her first novel.

Uncomfortable was the day Draco Malfoy confronted her about the similarities between himself and the dashing hero.

"You based him on me, didn't you, Granger?"

"Eh, no?"

Hermione had no poker face to speak of, and Draco raised an eyebrow and waited.

"Perhaps you share some er, physical attributes but- I mean-"

"I always knew you found me sexy."

"That is a lie!" she exclaimed, her blush giving her away.

Draco smiled and kissed her.

Happy was the day Hermione published her second novel, the dashing hero by her side.  
><strong><br>Note**: Third Place at dmhgchallenge.


	41. October 2013

**dmhgchallenge at LiveJournal****  
><strong>Month Fourty-Eight Challenge: The Shrieking Shack  
><strong><br>Hideaway  
><strong>It was the most logical choice, but still neither even suggested it for the longest time.**  
><strong>

Hermione didn't have the best of memories of the dilapidated building and Draco – although now completely aware of how the tales originated – was still weary.

But, they had very little choice; Draco wasn't able to come all the way to Hogwarts when he was working at The Three Broomsticks and Hermione didn't want any of the students to see them – and it truly was the perfect hideaway, with so few people in the know.

There, they could be truly alone – away from everything; together.


	42. November 2013

**dmhgchallenge at LiveJournal****  
><strong>Month Fourty-Nine Challenge: New Beginnings  
><strong><br>****Rejuvenated  
><strong>They started small; taking the kids to the Zoo together, lingering over lunch meetings, accidentally bumping into each other at the park with the kids.

But soon, Draco and Hermione didn't use work or their children as an excuse to spend time together; she mentioned an exhibit she wanted to see, and he found the last tickets – they went together, as "friends".

They didn't tell anyone (not even after they'd made love, the first time since the divorce, though emotionally confusing), to avoid confusing their children.

But their new start worked, and soon they were living as a family again.

**Note**: Mod's Choice at dmhgchallenge.


	43. December 2013

**dmhgchallenge at LiveJournal****  
><strong>Month Fifty Challenge: A Mistletoe Wish  
><strong><br>****Traditions  
><strong>"Now you get to make a wish," Hermione whispered, her face still close.**  
><strong>

"What?" Draco asked, stupidly, as he blinked down at her and the lips that had touched his.

"Mistletoe," Hermione said, leaning back and pointing up and above them.

Draco didn't look up. "I still don't see what that has to do with wishing."

Hermione shrugged. "It's tradition. Kind of like the kissing."

Draco leaned in to her, until they were almost touching again. "Now the kissing I approve of." He pressed his lips to hers again.

No wishes were made, but dreams still came true that night.

**Note**: Second Place at dmhgchallenge.


	44. February 2014

**dmhgchallenge at LiveJournal****  
><strong>Month Fifty-One Challenge: Guilty Pleasures  
><strong><br>Caught Red-Handed  
><strong>_What Hermione didn't know wouldn't hurt her_, Draco kept telling himself as he hurried down the Alley towards his secret destination. He had felt a twinge of guilt as he left his wife and children to deal with Scorpius' Hogwarts items; but he hadn't been in Diagon Alley in far too long, and it was the only place he could purchase his desired items.

Looking about himself (and looking rather suspect as he did so), Draco stepped inside.

Luckily, the Weasley's shop wasn't crowded, and Draco quickly made his purchase.

But Draco's smile faded fast; Hermione stood outside, looking smug.

**Note: **First Place at dmhgchallenge.


	45. March 2014

**dmhgchallenge at LiveJournal****  
><strong>Month Fifty-Two Challenge: Royalty  
><strong><br>Decorators  
><strong>"It's a very regal colour," Hermione insisted, trying to ignore Draco's sour expression.

"It's purple," he said, crossing his arms.

"Which is the royal colour – I thought you would find it fitting."

Draco looked at her with disbelief.

"All right, maybe not…"

Hermione looked so disappointed that Draco couldn't help but soften.

"How about; if the boy wants purple when he gets older, we'll change it, but for now we tone it down? Green walls _are_ supposed to be calming, right?"

"I suppose so," Hermione agreed. Before Draco could cheer, she continued; "But _I'm_ picking the shade! No Slytherin-green here."


	46. April 2014

**dmhgchallenge at LiveJournal****  
><strong>Month Fifty-Three Challenge: Paris  
><strong><br>À la Tour Eiffel  
><strong>Hermione stood alone at the top of the Eiffel Tower, surrounded by tourists and feeling ridiculous.**  
><strong>

Of all the romantic notions she had harboured over the torrid love affair she'd had while in Paris the previous year, this one was by far the silliest; that Draco, who had not contacted her since, would still show up exactly one year later.

He was now late, and Hermione felt cold. Wanting to avoid the crowds, she started the slow trek down the stairs, brushing away traitorous tears.

But there, coming up from the first level, was Draco – out of breath, but smiling.

**Note**: À la Tour Eiffel = At the Eiffel Tower


	47. February 2015

**dmhgchallenge on LiveJournal**  
>Month Sixty-Two Challenge: Just A Game<p>

**Game, Set, Match**  
>"Oh come on, Draco," Hermione said, smiling. "It's just a game."<p>

Draco slouched down in his chair, hiding his eyes behind the too-long fringe. Moments passed, and Hermione became worried that he was too fragile to handle even a loss in a silly Wizarding game.

"It's just beginners luck," she said softly. "And the bet was stupid anyway-"

"Double or nothing," Draco interrupted her.

Hermione agreed. She didn't think about the terms of the bet; but if she had to share more kisses with him, she wouldn't mind.

Only as he flashed a smile did she realise she'd been duped.

**Note**: Third Place & Mod's Choice at dmhgchallenge.


End file.
